warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Adopt A User/Apprentice Requests
Please Archive at 40 DistantWInd Hi I was really wantingy Vixy to be my mentor. Learning from her would be the dream. 23:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to be your mentor! Just sign in and we can get started. [[User:Vixenblaze|'I love me them Sandshoes... ']] Vixy <3 10! 01:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dewfire I was wondering if Leopardclaw could be my mentor? She's really nice and I would love to learn from her! Dewfire (talk) 18:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you, and I guess it sort of has to be me as basically the only active person here. You're stuck with me if like it or not ehehehe 19:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Pinkgreenandblueclaws I am in dire need of a mentor! I can't even figar ot how to put a template on a page! Or how to make a colorful sigg. Can some one please help!Pinkgreenandblueclaws (talk) 14:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Pinkgreenandblueclaws Peace! Moved x3 14:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You can choose any mentor that doesn't ahve two apprentices already. I always suggest you take a look at mentors' userpages and read about them. You'll kinda get an idea of how they are, and depending on how they sound to you, you can choose. =) Hope I helped. 21:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about feathertail mille. 14:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Pinkgreenandblueclaws. Ducksplash Hi! I'd like a mentor to teach me about about this wiki. Thanks! =3 03:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd be happy to take you on. :) 13:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Sure! =) 20:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Vixenblaze Can I reapply for Silversong or Claweh? Thx ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 10:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh hello it seems no-one noticed this I'll take you if you want. 12:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Mistypaw Can I have a mentor? Thanks x3 MistyWaterfall 12:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, if you go to the main page you can choose the one you want from the list. 12:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Umm, could you help me choose? I can't really decide since I don't really know any of them, thanks XD MistyWaterfall 09:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol, well, there's Birdpaw, who's awesome at writing and nice (but don't call her an American, she's Canadian); Feathertail Millie, who's not really on all that much any more but she's great at charart and very friendly; Silversong, who is the leader of P:I but again not really very active but she'll help with anything; Graceglow, who hasn't edited in aaaages but she stalks us really and she's good at healping with anything; Shadewing who is great at writing and friendly and will help with whatever and me, who you've already met x3 If you want to choose someone, do so, but otherwise we'll see if anyone else wants to take you on x3 10:13, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll just see who wants to take me, for now, until I can decide *sheepish glance* Deciding is alot harder than I thought... DX MistyWaterfall 12:53, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Doveheart(aka fan of TigerXDove) Hi! I wamt to learn about writing a story, but I'm afraid I'm not very active.Doveheart (talk) 23:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Take a look on the main AAU page and see which mentor you want. 18:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I guess.... either Silversong or Graceglow, whoever sees this firstDoveheart (talk) 06:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RainDropRose~ Hello everyone, I'm new to this wiki and wikia in general, so I guess my first step here would be to get a mentor :) Raindroprose (talk) 02:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I'm afraid this wiki isn't as active as it used to be, but please, feel free to chose any mentor on the main AAU page :) decide from there and we'll see what we can do! 23:47, November 25, 2013 (UTC)